


second attemp to watch the movie

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: movie night...or is it? [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But you attention gets distracted again</p>
            </blockquote>





	second attemp to watch the movie

You can just see the TV when you turn your face towards it. Fili lets his fingers gently slide through your hair and massages your scalp while his other fingers are laced with yours on you stomach and you sigh contently. Kili sits on the other side of the couch also with his back against the armrest and he pulls your feet in his lap. He lets his fingers slip inside your jeans and absently caresses your calves while trying to concentrate on the movie. You try the same but your eyelids are heavy and the way the brothers let their fingers caress you does not help either. Finally you give in, close your eyes and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

You wake up when you feel something tickle under your foot and you try to pull it back but something holds it tightly. You open your eyes and look straight into the dark eyes of Kili. He looks at you smiling and the look in his eyes betrays what he thinks. You let your gaze go down until you reach his crotch. When you see a slight bump you bite your lip. You stretch your leg and press your toes against it. He moans and stills you foot. You chuckle and feel how Fili turns your head to him and kisses you. Distracted by the kiss you forget Kili and your arm is going up to tangle your fingers in his blond hair. The kiss is lazy and slow and your tongues twist playfully around each other. When you feel how his hand slips under your shirt and cups your breast you moan in his mouth arching your back, leaning into his touch.

However, Kili attracts your attention to himself when he pops the button of your pants and you look at him.

''You are insatiable.'' you smile.

''I'm not hearing you complaining.'' Kili says.

You laugh and lift your hips so he can pull it of you. He throws it on the ground and settles between your legs. He slowly creeps towards you and just when you think he is going to kiss you his eyes move to Fili and in one swift motion he pulls his brother to him to kiss him full of passion You see Fili pulling his lips up in a smile while they make sure that you can see how their tongues play with each other extensively and it elicits a groan from your throat.

"Feeling neglected over here." you pout.

The brothers break the kiss laughing and Kili whispers something in Fili's ear. You know it's the language some call Khuzdul, but because you never have taken the trouble to learn you do not understand what they are saying. Something you dearly regret when you see the devilish grin on Fili's face.

Kili sits back on his knees and pulls you up and maneuvers you also on your knees. He lays his hand in your neck and kisses your lips tenderly, lovingly. You feel how he lays his hands in your sides and lets them slowly creep up, making the shirt go up also. You stretch your arms so that he can pull it up and over your head to land on the ground with your jeans. You hear sound behind you but when you want to turn your face Kili lays his hand on your cheek and his lips find yours again. Your fingers slide over his shirt and on the way down you unbutton it. Slowly sliding your finger tips over his shoulders you push it off him. Your fingers go down again and they linger at the button of his pants. You look at him while biting your lip. His lips are swollen from your kisses and his eyes are full of desire. You open his jeans and push it from his narrow hips to be greeted by his erection right away.

"Going commando, are we?" You asks.

Kili grins and looks at you.

"Turn around, sweet." He says.

You looks at him questioningly but does what he says. When you turn around you find the azure pools of Fili's eyes gazing at you with the same desire. When you let your eyes roam down and you see his shirt is gone. Your eyes wander further down and you realize his shirt is not the only thing that is missing. He is leaning against the armrest of the couch, his right knee pulled up and his left leg hangs off the couch. Your breath gets caught in your throat when you see that his hand is gripping his shaft which already stands erect. You look him over again and realizes he is gorgeous like this and you can already feel yourself getting wetter at the sight of him. There is a layer of sweat on his body and his lips are slightly open. As you lose yourself in the moment and you focus on those wonderful full lips, you suddenly notice that he is talking to you.

"Sorry, I was distracted." you say shyly to him.

"I said: it looks like I have a little problem." he casts his eyes down to his dick.

"It seems to me rather like a big problem." You answer and you lick your lips slowly.

"Would you care to help me out?"

"You don't need to ask." you answer.

Without further thinking about it you push his hand away and you take his erection in your mouth while your lips slip over the tip and you let your tongue push in his slit. Fili moans and rolls his hips up. You feel his fingers grabbing your hair and he tries to push you further down on him but you offer resistance. Fili growls frustrated and you smile around him. You let your free hand move to his ball and you play with it earning yourself a loud groan to tumble from his lips.

You laugh at him and the vibrations around him makes him tighten his grip on your hair. You still do not let yourself be pushed down so Fili rolls his hips up again. Then you feel two hands grasping your hips, slipping his forefingers in the band of your panties and sliding it down your legs. You feel how Kili bends over you and he puts one of his hands on the armrest next to Fili and the other slides around your waist. He strokes and kneads your breast and then slides further down. He slowly glides over your folds and when he lets one finger slide inside, you groan around Fili's length. Again Fili tightens his grip on your hair.

Kili lets his finger swirl around your clit a few times and when you feel his length lining up against your opening you instantly react by pushing your hips back against him and you feel how his tip disappears in your wet slit. Kili tosses his head back and grabs your hips, slowly pushing himself deep into you. When you feel his hips against your buttocks he stills.

''Mahal, so good.'' He growls.

Instead of moving himself, he moves you forward and backwards again, impaling you onto his cock. You let him lead you so every time Kili pulls you over his shaft and fills you, Fili's arousal almost slips from between your lips and when Kili pushes you forward you completely swallow Fili. You alternate this with fondling his balls with feather light touches and letting your tongue slip between his slit.

After Kili has pulled you over his shaft a few times he drags over that special place inside you that has you seeing stars, you moan loudly and you feel Fili buck under the vibrations you make around him. You know he is close and you let your tongue run circles around the head and you suck your cheeks hollow. You almost let him slip out of your mouth while your thumb drags over the bottom vein and you gently play with his ball.

''Mahal, I'm ...''

Before he can finish his sentence he shoots his load down your throat, you swallow what you can but you can not prevent some strings from seeping out of the corner of your mouth down your throat. Fili slowly pulls you of his length but before he can do anything Kili lays his arms around you. His hand slides over your stomach towards your breast and pulls you up. Kili now begins to thrust hard into you. You groan and your hand goes up to disappear in dark locks and you turn him towards you to kiss his lips. You feel his finger moving away from your clit and you make a noise of protest in you throat that turns into a low moan when he grips your hip to push up into you with more force

Suddenly Fili surges forward and his lips close around your nipple to suck and bite. Your free hand tangles in his blond hair and when you feel his thumb move over your clit and he starts to play with it, your moan into Kili's mouth.

''Guys, please.'' You pant, rolling your hips forward to better feel the stimulation and back again, impaling yourself on Kili's cock..

''What do you want?'' Fili whispers in your ear and you shudder when you feel his breath ghosting over your neck, licking his own seed from your skin with his tongue and sealing your lips in a hungry kiss. You can taste him on your tongue and you moan.

''I want ....'' you murmur against his lips and you notice that your throat is dry so you swallow.

''Tell us what you need and we will give it to you.''

Fili takes some distance from you and lets his eyes go over your body, your eyes are closed but your mouth is slightly open, your breathing is shallow and your head is resting on Kili's shoulder. Your breasts bounce up and down a little because of the hard thrusts of Kili and when his eyes focuses on your hips Fili sees you meet every thrust of his brother with a backwards movement.

''To cum, please, I need to cum.'' you wheeze, pulling Fili away from his thoughts.

''Mahal, Y/N, you are so beautiful like this you take my breath away.'' Fili breaths in your ear but you're so deeply absorbed in the pleasure they both give you that you barely hear him.

''Fee,'' Kili moans behind you.

''I know.''

Fili reaches out and finds your clit again, he doubles his speed around your it and Kili starts to thrust harder as he pulls you over his shaft at the same time.

''Come with me.''

It is not long before you reach the most powerful climax you have ever had and the intense contractions of your walls around him makes sure Kili cums moaning and lets his forehead fall on your shoulder. Exhausted you let yourself sink into the pillows sideways, Kili sinks with you, both panting. Despite the fact that you're almost asleep you feel Fili's hands slipping away but you grab him and you pull him back towards you.

''No, don't let go.'' You protest.

Fili laughs at you but he willingly lets you pull him close. He gives you a kiss on your forehead and lays your head on his shoulder.

''I won't let you go, neither of us ever will, I promise, our beautiful Princess.''

You vaguely hear the word Princess but you do not have the strength react and for the second time that night you fall asleep saturated between your two Princes.


End file.
